M1911
The M1911A1, also known as the Colt .45, or simply the .45, is an American single-action, .45 caliber semi-automatic handgun designed by John Moses Browning. It was adopted by the military after being tested, and was used for over 90 years until it was largely replaced by the M9. However, special operations still use Kimber and Springfield Armory 1911 style handguns. The M1911 has been used in almost every major conflict in the 20th and 21st century, and its reliability has made it one of the most common pistols in the world. Many modern handguns are based on the M1911's tilting barrel short recoil system. Colt still produces the same design that was used during WWI. Now, dozens of mainstream manufacturers produce several variants in every major caliber. Call of Duty and Call of Duty: United Offensive The M1911A1 is the sidearm used by the Americans. It has a seven-round magazine, mediocre accuracy and does average damage. It is only useful when the player does not have time to reload his primary weapon or if his primary weapon is bolt action and he needs to engage close enemies. Image:M1911 1.png|The M1911 in Call of Duty. Image:M1911iron 1.png|The M1911's iron sights. Call of Duty 2 Exactly the same as it is in Call of Duty. Still a decent pistol as a last resort, particularly if the player's primary weapon is out of ammo or there is no time to reload. Image:M19112.png|The M1911 in Call of Duty 2. Image:M1911iron 2.png|The M1911's iron sights. Call of Duty 3 Sidearm of the Allies in Multiplayer mode. It has medium power (capable of killing within 3-4 shots) and has a capacity of 7, but has a faster reload than the Walther P38, which compensates for its smaller capacity. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare In single-player, the M1911 featured is a variant similar to the many custom and semi-custom M1911 models, and has a seven-round magazine. The in-game M1911 possesses a stainless match grade barrel, high-visibility sights, match-grade trigger, and improved 8 round magazines; all of these are features of most standard custom, and semi-custom M1911 pistols. It is a starting sidearm in Hunted, Shock and Awe, The Sins of the Father, and Game Over, but is also known to appear in War Pig, in which Marines sometimes draw it when their primary weapon runs empty. It is well liked by many players online, but not by a significant margin more than other pistols. In the level "Game Over," SSgt. Griggs is seen using a silver M1911 while dragging Soap to safety. The silver M1911 can also be seen in the armory in the level F.N.G. The silver plating led many to think that it was a Desert Eagle. The M1911 plays an important role in the final level (of the storyline) Game Over, when Captain Price slides an M1911 across the ground to Soap, who then proceeds to kill Zakhaev and his guards with the pistol. In multiplayer, the M1911 has stats that are similar to the USP .45, except that it has a lower magazine capacity, (8 in the M1911 vs. 12 in the USP) less muzzle rise, and a higher hip-fire accuracy, leading to a pistol that has a very different "feel" and playing style than the USP. Like the M9 and USP .45, it can be fitted with a suppressor. Image:M1911_4.png|The M1911 in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Image:M1911iron_4.png|The M1911's iron sights. Image:M1911sil_4.png|The suppressed M1911 File:Weapon_colt1911_white.png|The silver M1911 Call of Duty: World at War An overall decent pistol with moderate damage and ammo capacity, the M1911 is better used as a last resort weapon. The M1911A1 is the default Last Stand pistol. It holds 8 rounds, opposed to the actual WW2 M1911s, which held 7 rounds. 8 round magazines were not made until decades later, in the 1980s. (Note: It could be 7 rounds in the magazine and one round chambered, although this isn't possible after reloading on empty. There are only a few weapons in World War II that do this). Out of all the pistols, this is the most overlooked, because most players doubt its power. However, the M1911A1 is exactly the same as the other non-Magnum pistols except for reload times. In Nazi Zombies, players always start with the M1911. The "Holy Pistol" In the version of the game for PC, you can use the Holy Pistol in the level Vendetta and the Nazi Zombies game mode. The Holy Pistol is an average M1911, except it fires grenades. In Nazi Zombies, you get it out of the Mystery Box. In Der Riese it is possible to get the Holy Pistol on the other platforms. This is done by using the M1911 on the Pack-a-Punch Machine which then renames it as "C-3000 b1at ch35". It translates to "See 3000 biatches." Image:M1911.PNG|The M1911 in Call of Duty: World at War. Image:M1911 Sights.PNG|The M1911's Iron Sights. Image:PaP_colt.jpg|The C-3000 b1at-ch35 'Call of Duty: World at War (DS)' The DS version of the M1911 is pretty much the same as the console versions. File:M1911_DS.jpg File:M1911_Sights_DS.jpg File:M1911_Inventory_Icon_DS.jpg Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The M1911 is seen once in the first gameplay of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2; Captain MacTavish is seen wearing one in his holster. It is also seen and can be used in the Museum. It is not available in multiplayer. The pistol that Captain MacTavish has in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 is the same one Captain Price gave to him during the mission "Game Over" in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. In the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 mission "The Gulag" MacTavish gives it to Captain Price saying "This belongs to you sir". Trivia *The M1911 is the only weapon to appear in every main ''Call of Duty'' installment so far. *In Call of Duty, Call of Duty: United Offensive, and Call of Duty: World at War, it is surprisingly weak compared to the real world .45 ACP round. Call of Duty 2's Colt was a little more accurate with one or two shots to kill. *The M1911 Colt would not have been used in 2011 portrayed in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, rather they would use the MEU(SOC) Marine Pistol, an updated version. *The M1911 was first adopted exactly 100 years prior to the events of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, every single time during a cinematic in which the M1911 is used, it uses the Desert Eagle firing sound; likely for an added dramatic effect the normal sound would be unable to generate. *During the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare beta, the gun was called "M1911 Colt .45". *Although the gun is featured in Modern Warfare 2, it is only usable in the Museum level at the end of the game. The model is also the exact same model from Call of Duty 4 since the gun wasn't going to be used in anything important or prominent, and wasn't going to be seen up close in Multiplayer, Single Player, or Spec Ops but the sniper has one on his chest in multiplayer. Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Call of Duty Weapons Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Finest Hour Weapons Category:Call of Duty 2 Weapons Category:Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Weapons Category:Call of Duty 3 Weapons Category:Call of Duty: World at War weapons Category:Pistols Category:Call of Duty 4 Weapons Category:American Weapons Category:DS weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons